Ignorance
by Hollywood Scarlet
Summary: Michelle and Mickie have always hated each other, especially in the mists of their on-going rivalry for Michelle's Championship. When newly drafted Cody Rhodes gets pulled into the mix, which diva will prevail and who's intentions are pure?
1. Chap One: A Challenge I Couldn't Refuse

**Name: Ignorance**  
**Author: Hollywood Scarlet (Casey)**  
**Rating: T**  
**Characters: Michelle McCool, Cody Rhodes, Mickie James.**  
**Story Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor.**  
**Summary: Michelle and Mickie have always hated each other, especially in the mists of their on-going rivalry for Michelle's Championship. When newly drafted Cody Rhodes gets pulled into the mix, which diva will prevail and who's intentions are pure?**

* * *

_A/N: I probably am going out of my mind starting a new story, especially when I have so many incomplete, but this one was just begging to be written. Dedicated to McCody maniac and my absolutely Flawless Bestie, Jess! Hope you like it sweetie :) xx_

_P.S: If you're a hardcore Mickie James fan, then I suggest you don't read it. If you're a fan but you still want to read it be my guest, just realize this story does not show Mickie James in a positive light._

* * *

**A CHALLENGE I COULDN'T REFUSE.**

* * *

I sighed as I finished lacing up my left boot. It was four days after the draft, and everyone was still buzzing about it. I on the other hand? Hardly. Most of the picks didn't concern me. The only draft picks I, so much as acknowledged were Kelly Kelly and Rosa Mendes – not that it was shocking or intimidating. I was holding the most prized Female title in pro-wrestling today and I had two new 'divas' on the roster who would most likely be after it. I'm not afraid of Kelly, I mean I'll be surprised if she could count the three count to win my title, although she'd have to actually harm me in the first place, which is seemingly impossible in Kelly's case. As for Rosa? She'd have to actually get some air time. The only people on the Smackdown roster I have to look out for are Mickie James and Beth Phoenix, my real only contenders. Even with that said, I had Layla to watch my back; so I guess you could say my year's been off to a pretty great start.

"Ready for another Flawless match, Chelle?" Layla's voice echoed through the locker room as she walked in. I was so concentrated on my thoughts; I'd forgotten where I was. I looked up at Layla, a grin settling on my lips.

I nodded. "Definitely. Let's go show, Smelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix how it's done." I jumped off the bench, grasping my title and placing it on my shoulder, Layla and I heading out the locker room.

"Did you see Piggy James tonight? Ugh!" Layla spat in disgust. "Wardrobe should really do something about her attire."

Layla and I simply gossiped about Piggy James, like usual as we made our way to the gorilla. I gazed up at the monitor to see Cody Rhodes making his Smackdown debut. I nudged Layla and gestured the monitor. He must have been drafted in the supplemental draft. "Isn't that the guy who use to walk around with Randy Orton on RAW?" Layla asked as she watched him move on the screen.

"Legacy, you mean." I corrected. Layla turned to me and shrugged.

"Same thing really; He and DiBiase were just Randy's bitches."

I rolled my eyes. "Layla, he did more than just follow Randy around like a lost puppy. He got himself known. I'd be Randy's bitch just to get wrestling exposure, wouldn't you?" I asked Layla.

Layla turned to me, a small grin forming from the corners of her lips. I narrowed my eyes at her, _that grin can't be good._ I thought. "You're defending him. What? Do you have a little fangirl crush on him or something?" Layla protested. I was taken aback by her statement. I didn't know Cody. Sure he was attractive but half the men in WWE were attractive.

I shook my head. "What? No. I don't have a _thing_ for Cody. I barely know him." I defended. Layla narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't! I was just stating the facts." Layla eyed me suspiciously before deciding to let it go. Cody eventually won his match and made his way up the ramp and backstage. My eyes fell on a hot and sweaty Cody Rhodes. I tried to tear my eyes away from him before Layla noticed, but couldn't. His eyes eventually caught my gaze. Our gazes didn't move until Layla said something, snapping me back into reality. Did I really just get lost in his eyes?

"Did you hear a thing I said?" Layla whined. I looked down at her before nodding my head. "Then what did I say?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

I bit my lip hesitantly, trying to gather my thoughts. I couldn't remember what she was talking about. "Something about new shoes?" I guessed.

She looked at me suspiciously before speaking again. "That was a lucky guess." She stated before continuing to speak. I never noticed before, but Layla talked a lot. I nodded in agreement to whatever Layla was talking about before my eyes scanned the room. My eyes fell on Cody again who was taking a drink out of his water bottle. He turned to me, noticing my eyes glued to him. He smirked at me, causing me to blush lightly. Whoa, hold on, did I really just blush? I bowed my head down, trying to hide it; this only made it more noticeable because before I knew it he was chuckling at me.

"Michelle Leigh McCool!" Layla exclaimed causing most people to turn to us. After most people had turned away, Layla proceeded. "You think he's hot, don't you." She questioned in a loud whisper.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Well, yeah, look at him Lay." I whispered back, gesturing him with my left hand. Layla followed my gesture, staring at him for a few moments. Luckily he was talking to stagehand, so he could see Layla practically studying him. Layla turned back at me, pausing for a second or so because shrugging.

"I guess." She replied. My face dropped and I let out a small groan. She guessed? Anyone with eyes could see he was hot. I guess Layla has always had high standards, but still, I mean look at him! "Okay," She gave in. "Yeah he's hot, but you're practically undressing him with your damn eyes!" She noted. My gaze was on him, her voice snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Am not! I'm just…" My voice trailed to a silence as I tried to think of an excuse. My eyes fell on the water bottle in his hand. "Curious to know what brand of water he's drinking." I defended with a nod of my head. Layla didn't buy it, although she let it go, releasing a small sigh and a roll of her eyes.

It was silent for a good 5 minutes before our voices were heard again. Layla and I spotted Smelly Kelly talking to Piggy James and Glam-a-man. A devious grin spread across both our faces. Layla looked at each other, a nod of my head signaling for us to go over.

"Well, well, well, Look who we have here, Michelle. Piggy James brought some friends from the farm." Layla teased aloud as we made our way over to the trio, our backs to them.

"I just hope they both know that Piggy doesn't share, so we'll have to buy them a trough each." I teased back. Layla and I turned around, facing the trio. "Oh sorry, didn't realize you were standing here." I faked an apologetic tone, holding a hand on my heart. The trio just rolled their eyes.

"Could you just grow up?" Beth snapped at us. Layla and I placed an innocent expression our faces, glancing at each other before shrugging.

"What are you talking about, Glam-a-man?" I asked politely, battering my eyelashes innocently. She sneered at us.

"You two are pathetic, no wonder nobody likes you." Kelly spat as Beth's music hit the arena.

Layla and I just chuckled as Beth made her way over to the curtain. "Is that the best you've got Kelly? We couldn't care less. At least we have respect, something you will never, ever gain." I sneered as she followed Beth to the curtain. "Oh and Kelly?" I called from behind her. Stagehand and wrestlers around us (including Cody) turned to me, curious to know what I was about to say. "A shower once in a while wouldn't hurt." I called, grinning at the anger building on her features.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Mickie asked bitterly. Layla and I looked at each before turning to Mickie. We both shook our heads in unison. Mickie shook her head and let out a small laugh. "You're both so immature. God, why don't you drop dead already? Do us all a favor!" Mickie spat, getting right up in my face.

I placed my hands in front of body, as if to protect myself. "Easy there, Piggy. Jealous much?" I fired back. I wasn't afraid of her. She was pathetic. Everything about her was pathetic.

"There's is absolutely nothing to jealous about. You're just a heartless bitch, Michelle McCool," Mickie sneered before turning to Layla. "And you," She began, pointing to Layla. "You're not any better." She replied bitterly.

Layla and I let out a loud chuckle. "Like your opinion matters _soooo_ much." I exaggerated in a sarcastic to tone, using my hands. I rolled my eyes. "Go eat another burger, bitch." I sneered as my theme hit the arena. "I'd love to stay and chat, but we've got a match to win. Not that you'd know anything about that." Layla and I continued laughing until we reached the stage. I could have sworn I saw Cody wink at me as I headed out to the arena. I shook those thoughts out of my head. I didn't need my head in the clouds, I had to focus.

The match was easily won. Layla started the match off against Kelly, performing some great strikes and grapples. When the pathetic Smelly Kelly couldn't continue, she tagged in Beth. Beth dominated Layla, although when she shoved Layla into the turnbuckle, I quickly used this to my advantage and tagged myself in. Beth got me grounded a couple of times, but before I could let her perform her finisher I countered any more moves she pulled. Before I knew it I had hit her with the Faith Breaker and she was lying unconscious on the mat. Once I got the three count, Layla jumped up on me as we celebrated another Flawless win. Layla and I grabbed a microphone each.

"Pathetic, aren't they Michelle." Layla clarified, motioning the hurt Kelly and Beth. Layla and I laughed as Kelly helped Beth out of the ring, glaring at us.

I shook my head. "When will the Smackdown divas get it? Lay-Cool runs Smackdown. We're untouchable." I said with a large smirk. As Layla opened her mouth to speak all of the sudden the lighting changed and Mickie James' theme began blaring throughout the arena. I rolled my eyes and let out a loud groan. Her theme song was so annoying, much like her. Piggy was pacing around the top of the ramp with a microphone in hand.

"You know what; I've had it up to hear with your pathetic little jokes. I want to stop it, once and for all!" Mickie exclaimed into the microphone. I could see the anger in her face. It was quite amusing. Layla and I had agitated her that much? Wow, we have a talent. I turned to Layla and she turned to me – we both sent each other a large smirk.

"Really Piggy? And what are you and your large ass possibly going to do to me? Huh, squash me?" I teased, laughing into the microphone.

Mickie's jaw was clenched and her teeth were gritted. She was pissed. What, no, she was beyond pissed. My job here was done.

"Actually, no Michelle. You see I've spoken to the General Manager and he has allowed _me_ to challenge _you_ for the WWE Women's Championship at Over The Limit." Mickie announced proudly - Pointing at myself and _my_ title various times.

I paused and glanced at Layla before reverting my eyes back to Layla. I had a blank look on my face. Suddenly my facial expressed turned into amusement, when Layla and I howled in laughter. That pig really thinks she can meet my standards? Ha. That's the funniest thing I ever heard. "Fine, Piggy," I emphasized the word, I knew it pissed her off, "You can have your little title match," I paused again, glancing out into the crowd. "But if you lose, and you _will_ lose, you have to come out here on Smackdown the following week, dressed up as a pig, and have a handi-cap match against," I paused once again and turned to Layla, "Simply Flawless!" Layla and I said in unison, with big smiles plastered on our faces.

Mickie let out a sarcastic chuckle before raising the microphone to her big mouth. "Fine. You're on!" She announced.

**Piggy** James was in for a big surprise come Over the limit. Believe me.

* * *

_A/N: There you go guys. Sorry it took so long to post, I hurt my left hand and couldn't type properly, so I had to delay it. I hope you guys like, especially Jess. I love you girly, thanks for being so amazing. Sorry for the shortness, I didn't really see any other way to end it without it being super long. Don't forget to review. _

_Also I will have another chapter to 'Don't Let Go' and 'All You Needed' sometime tonight or tomorrow. Since the holidays start Friday (YAY!) I will hope to finish either 'All You Needed' or 'Don't Let Go' which will be a huge relief, even though I really do love writing them. Anyways I'll stop blabbing._

_What to expect in the next couple of chapters; Cute McCody scenes, Backstage Brawl and an unexpected warning._

_-Casey Marie xx_


	2. Chap Two: Girls, Guys and Leprecons?

_A/N: Ugh! I'm sick again. For some reason, I keep getting sick. To make matters worse, the holidays start tomorrow, so what a wonderful way to start the holidays off with. Anyways, this chapter may not be very good because I am having trouble focusing. I hope you guys enjoy. Also check out this amazing one-shot, written by McCody INVENTOR,  
JessicaHardy - .net/s/6087568/1/Flawlessly_Dashing_

_Big thanks to __**KaylaFranklin**__.__**xo**__, __**JessicaHardy**__, __**xAirBourneKindaGirlx**__, __**PandaF3v3r**__ and __**xKandiii**__ for their amazing reviews on chapter one. Also another big thanks to everyone who alerted, Favorited etc. It means so much!_

* * *

**GIRLS, GUYS AND LEPRECONS?**

* * *

"Can you believe her?" I groaned in frustrated to Layla as we made our way backstage. I was so pissed off at Mickie, how dare she come out and challenge me like that? Although I am excited to kick her fat ass come over the limit. Her face when the ref raises my arm in victory, declaring me the winner. Ha! It will be _priceless_. That's exactly what she needs. It will shut her mouth once and for all.

"I know. I can't wait for you to beat her at over the limit." Layla grinned at me. Layla and I were so much alike, it wasn't funny. I couldn't have thought of anyone better to establish a team with. As they say, great minds think alike. "So Chelle, what do you want to do after the show?" Layla asked as we entered the locker room.

I shrugged my shoulders. It didn't bother me that much. "I don't care. Why don't we go to the hotel bar?" I suggested. Layla nodded her head in agreement. I dug through my wrestling bag, searching for my iPod. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked, looking up from her phone. My eyes were narrowed in confusion as I dug through my bag.

"I can't find my iPod." I confirmed, not looking up from my bag. "Where did I have it last?" I asked myself and pursed my lips out and placed my hands on my hips, trying to refresh my memory. I let out a loud groan when I realized I was using it in catering. "I'll be back." I said to Layla, making my way out of the locker room, not bothering to close the door behind me. As I made my way into catering, it was semi-full. Most of the superstars and divas in there have either had their match or were just here for a segment.

As I walked into catering, trying to re-trace my steps, I noticed Punk placed in a seat with Serena and Luke Gallows. I shuttered when I looked at his chest and beard. During his RAW and ECW days, I would have called him hot; _Shame on you, Michelle, shame on you_. I glanced at him, only to have Punk wink at me. This caused me to almost throw up what I had for lunch. I spotted it in corner, with the water and other beverages. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I made my way over there. I reached for my iPod, but as I was inches away, a large hand quickly took it out of my reach.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in frustration as I reverted my eye sight to the figure who took it. I looked up to see Chavo Guerrero standing there holding my iPod, with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest. "Hand it over, Guerrero." I said dryly.

He just stood there with a smirk relaxed on his lips. "Why should I Michelle?" He questioned. "I remember last week you and Layla made fun on my bandana." Chavo's eyes narrowed at me in anger.

What was he on about? "We never made fun of your… oh, that." My confused expression turned into a guilty expression. Layla and I simply made an honest suggestion to Chavo; we didn't think he'd take it the wrong way. "Chavo, you didn't seriously think we were serious did you?" I let out a nervous laugh as I shoved his shoulder lightly. "That's what _friends_ do, we kid!"

Chavo nodded sarcastically before faking a small smile. "Speaking of your British friend, where is she?" Chavo asked.

"You mean, _our_ British friend." I corrected with a nod. I think I was getting somewhere.

Chavo ignored my comment and continued talking. "It's rare we see ever see any member of Lay-Cool alone. What? Did she come to her senses and realize she was just your doormat?" Chavo shot at me.

I let out a sarcastic snort. Layla was not my doormat! She was my best friend. We do everything together; Shop, wrestle, taunt. It's our thing. "Just like your '_Aunt Vickie_' did?" I mocked, raising my brow.

Chavo narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Well it's obvious One third of Simply Flawless, has come to her senses and found… Hm, how do I say it?" I paused, placing my forefinger on my chin for dramatic effect, while gazing up into the air momentarily, "other interests."I smirked, jerking my head behind me, gesturing Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero.

I saw Chavo's confidence drop within his facial expression. "Well now you're definitely not getting this back." He said raising it in the air. I could tell he was going to throw. My jaw dropped. I grimaced at him.

"Don't you even think about it!" I exclaimed, trying to reach for it. Chavo wasn't all that much taller than me, but he was stronger than me. He pushed me back a couple of times. Although I was persistent and kept reaching for it.

"Chavo? Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You shouldn't take things that aren't yours." A familiar voice told Chavo. I gazed up past Chavo. Chavo's expression changed. He too recognized that voice. He slowly turned around to see Cody Rhodes standing behind him, arms crossed and a grin on his face. Chavo let out a nervous laugh. I smirked.

"I…I didn't want it anyway." Chavo explained nervously as he handed it back to me. "There."

"Thank you." I said to Chavo. As he began to walk away, I kicked him hard in the shins. He exclaimed in pain, turning and shooting me a glare. I simply smiled innocently at him and battered my eye lashes. "Blue isn't your color anyway, Chavo." I called as he hopped away, holding his shins. I turned to Cody, who had an amused expression on his face. "Uh, thank you." I said with a smile. _Well, this brought a whole new term to awkward,_ I thought.

"No problem." He returned the smile to him. There was a momentary silence before he extended his hand out in front of me. "I'm Cody Rhodes." He smirked at me.

I let out a small giggle. "I know." Cody shrugged with his smirk still intact. That smirk made my knees weak. "I'm Michelle McCool." I shook his hand. The moment our hands touch, a shiver went down my spine.

"I know." He grinned at me, sending me a small wink. I could feel my cheeks growing warm. _Oh no, Michelle don't blush! Don't blush!_ I yelled to myself in my head.

I blushed. He noticed and he chuckled at me. _Damn Michelle._ "Uh, so great match." I changed the subject. _Good subject change. He's a wrestler; they like to talk about their matches, right?_

"Thanks. Yours was great to." He complimented. _I guess not. _

"Thank you. It was pretty easy. Kelly's an easy opponent. Although, Beth on the other hand, well, she's like a wall." I let out a small laugh.

"You and Layla dominated." Cody commented. I shrugged. "So you and Mickie at over the limit? Think you can beat her?"

I let out a laugh. "Of course I can. I've better her before and I will defeat her again at over the limit. There's no way I'm letting her greasy hands all over my title." I grinned at him. We were both walking out into the hall together. He was so cute.

Cody laughed at me. It went silent and Cody looked like he was searching for word. He eventually broke the silence. "So would you like to maybe- If I was sitting down I'd probably on the edge of my seat. Cody was interrupted by "Chelle!" I heard Layla scream. Cody and I both turned around. We saw Layla running towards us, dripping wet. I covered my mouth.

"Lay? What happened?" I asked. She looked like she'd fallen into a pool. She was drenched. Her mascara was running. I could tell Cody was trying to hold in his amusement but covering his mouth casually.

"That, that," Layla was searching for the words. I gestured her to continue. Layla pointed down the hall. All of a sudden Hornswoggle came laughing down the hall. "Leprecon." Layla hissed in anger.

"He did this?" I asked Layla. Layla nodded and I could see her nostrils flaring. "why would he do that?" I wondered aloud. "Hey, come here you little pest." I called. Hornswoggle froze and turned to me. He let out a loud laugh before running down the hall. "Come back!" I shouted as I picked up my pace.

"Chelle!" Layla cried out to me. I stopped and turned to her. She motioned herself. I rolled my eyes. "Go take a shower or something." I stated, before proceeding down the hall. I had a feel a certain diva had something to do with this.

"Michelle." I heard Cody call after me. I stopped and turned around, to see him jogging up to me. "Let me help you look for him." Cody suggested.

"You don't have to." I said in a quiet voice; Although, I wanted him too. I enjoyed talking to Cody, even though we'd only spend about 10 minutes together.

Cody shot me a small grin. "But I want to." Yes! That's exactly what I wanted him to say. It was like he was a mind reader. We both started walking, side by side. "Why do you think he did it? I mean, I know the Leprecon's annoying, but she was absolutely drenched." Cody used emphasis. _He's so helpful_, I thought in awe. Okay, now I was sounding like a 14 year-old girl with a crush. But I didn't care.

"I know exactly who was behind it." I say, my eyes narrowed in front of me. Cody gave me a look as if to tell me to go on. "Think about it. What diva, or should I say, divas hate Layla and I the most?" I ask. Cody seem to have to think about it for a moment or so, so I just answered it for him. "Piggy James, Smelly Kelly and Glam-a-man." I stated.

"I wonder why." Cody said sarcastically. I looked at him and he just grinned at me. I shook my head and we both proceeded down the hall, _together_.

* * *

_A/N: There you go. Sorry for the shortness, couldn't think of a lot for this chapter. Hope you like it._

_Next few chapters;__ Backstage Brawl, More McCody Cuteness and Michelle goes on a date, but not with who you think._


	3. Chap Three: Blood, Sweat and Tears

_A/N: Here's chapter Three. :] Sorry it's so late; had some computer problems. Thanks for all your reviews, it means so much!_

And to Jess: So sorry this is late, my computer blew up and I have to wait a week for my new laptop to come. So I couldn't write this story when I planned to. Luckily it's the start of the weekend and I have my step-dad's computer to update on. Plus, tomorrow is the end of the term and I will have a 2 week holiday, so I can hope to come close to finish a few of my stories. Love you and I hope you enjoy the update. x3 xx

* * *

**BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS.**

* * *

"We're going to ask you one more time and if you do not answer, I swear I will kick you in your 'lucky charms'. You got that?" I warned the little pest as I got right up in his face and Cody held him against the wall, nodding in agreement to me. You could see Hornswoggle was scared and even more terrified when I threatened to kick him where it hurts. He and everyone else in this locker room knew I would do it.

Hornswoggle began speaking jiberish; which apparently was 'leprecon' language. Nor Cody or I knew what the hell he was going on about.

"Listen here you little…whatever you are-"Cody said in disgust as he studied Hornswoggle momentarily before shaking his head and continuing. "Michelle asked you a question, so I suggest you answer it." Cody warned Hornswoggle in a very stern tone, to which I nodded in agreement too, sending an ice cold stare the little moron's way. "Who told you to drench Layla in water?"

Hornswoggle began speaking jiberish again; causing Cody and myself to exchange inpatient eye roll and an aggravated groan. Cody clenched his jaw before curling his fingers into a tight fist. Hornswoggle began to panic before he waved his small, somewhat chubby hands in front of his figure while shaking his head violently. I raised my brow in curiosity. Hornswoggle thought for a moment before he began miming actions. I narrowed my eyes at him before Hornswoggle pretending to eat a burger. He nodded at me which caused me to clench my jaw. _Mickie James_. Hornswoggle also attempted to imitate Kelly by running his fingers through his hair in a girly way. Cody and I didn't pick up on it until he began imitating Kelly's ring entrance.

"That blonde bitch!" I screeched. "It was Mickie and Kelly, wasn't it?" I questioned Hornswoggle. He nodded before placing his forefinger in front of us and began mimicking Beth Phoenix's ring entrance; raising his hands to the top of his head as if he was actually holding a title belt. "And Beth Phoenix." I say with my jaw clenched. "Come on, let's go." I say to Cody. He hesitated, but eventually released Hornswoggle from his hold and began walking in the same direction as me.

* * *

"Did you see Layla?" Mickie asked Tiffany, Beth and Kelly in excitement. Two of the three other divas giggled before nodding their heads. Tiffany was reading this month's issue of WWE Magazine. "Did you see her, Tiff?" Mickie questioned the blonde. Tiffany rolled her eyes before looking up at the diva.

"Yes I did." Tiffany said in an annoyed tone, causing the other three divas to look at each other and shrug their shoulders; unaware of Tiffany's attitude towards them. "Why would you do something so immature?" Tiffany questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked the other blonde.

"What I meant was why would you sink to such childish levels and get a leprecon to do your dirty work?" Tiffany exclaimed to the three in reply to the dumb blonde.

"Uh, what we did wasn't nearly as childish as some of the things Laycool say and do in the ring." Beth defended in a matter-of-factly tone, causing a loud groan from the newest Smackdown diva.

"You don't get it. Laycool does that for a reason, to mess with your heads. It's a game plan! God, you're all so pathetic." The diva exclaimed as she threw her magazine on the bench and stomped over to the door. This scene caused me to send a grin Cody's way. Cody and I were squatting behind the wall in the showers _observing_ the four. It wasn't spying if it was for a somewhat good reason, right? "When you three grow the fuck up, come see me. Until then, have fun in your own little childish world." Tiffany stated to the trio, before sending them one more pitying glance and stomping out of the locker room.

"Cody, I have an idea." I say to him with a smirk, causing him to cock his eyebrow curiously.

* * *

After a busy day of scheming with Layla and Cody, I decided to call it a night. I was leaving Layla's hotel room after saying goodbye to the two WWE employees and was making my way down the hallway before I was stopped. A tight grip grasped my arm, causing me to turn around jumping slightly. I was relieved to see the "Dashing" superstar standing there, grinning at me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said in a teasing tone, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Sure you didn't." I replied with a small, soft chuckle. Whenever I was around Cody I felt like I could be Michelle Leigh - All-American girl. Which was a total compliment because I was usually Michelle McCool - bitch.

Cody returned the chuckle. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?" Cody question with a raise of his brow.

"At this time of night?"

"What? It's a lovely night. Plus, there's Central Park just across the road. It's practically daylight out there." Cody suggested with a small, glance at his watch for a moment. "Even if it is, 2 am in the morning." Cody grinned at me.

I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head softly to his offer. "Sure. Why not?" I said with a small giggle. "But, if we get attacked by Vampires, you're the first one to go." I explained with a smirk as Cody and I made our way towards the elevator.

"You read too much of the twilight saga." Cody said to me with a wink.

I laughed before shaking my head softly. "Actually, no. I watch too much of True Blood." I corrected him with a small smile relaxed on my lips.

Cody and I eventually made it to Central park. We both just walked at a slow pace, talking, laughing, comparing interests etc. Something you would expect in one of those romantic comedies. The night was perfect before Cody asked me one question in-particular.

"So, uh, is it true you and Taker dated?" Cody asked hesitantly, chewing on his bottom lip.

I sighed. I didn't really want to talk about my previous relationships; especially that one. I paused before nodding my head. "You mean Mark?" I asked, referring to the Undertaker. Cody nodded, looking to the ground. "Yeah, it's true." I say as nonchalantly as possible. It wasn't that much of a big deal. I mean, it was what it was. I couldn't hide that; I wasn't ashamed of it. I was ashamed of the fact that people always assumed that was how I made my way to the top. In total honesty, Mark had absolutely nothing to do with it. Not only am I not that kind of person, Mark would never do that. Everything I gained in WWE, I earned through my own blood, sweat and tears.

Cody nodded in a slow action as his eyes remained on the ground; not saying a single word.

"I know what you're thinking." I say with a sigh as my vision moved to the ground also.

Cody looked up at me and raised his brow. "And what is that?"

"That I 'slept' my way to the top. That the women's championships, the divas championship, the opportunities, the wins – they were all thanks to Mark, right?" I say. Cody tried to speak but I instantly interrupted him. "You think that I don't know what the RAW Superstars and divas say about me. They all think that the only reason I am here and that I am this dominant is because of Mark. Plus, I hear the whispers in the Smackdown Locker room. I know that most of the male superstars think I am an unworthy whore." I shrug. I had heard it all; it never seemed to bother me anymore.

"No Michelle. That's not what I was thinking at all!" Cody tried to convince me, but I knew otherwise.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Cody. I see the stares and disgusted looks I get from your friends and the other Superstars." I say trying to hold back tears. I had held it in too long. "I will have you and all your idiot friends know that just because I went out with Mark did NOT mean he ever help me gain anything in the WWE. He didn't even fucking train me. I had to earn everything just like everyone else, if not harder. You think that dating Mark was an advantage? It wasn't. It made things even harder for me to become WWE's Top diva. I have learnt to deal with the shit you and those morons say about me. You know what? I couldn't even careless." I almost shout, causing a few people to stare.

Cody stops me and pulls my body alignment in front of him, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I do _not_ think that Michelle, trust me. The other assholes may believe that by I certainly don't – not for a second. You're one of the most talented divas in history, if anyone doubts that it's because they envy you." Cody explains to me. I look up at him.

"Really?" I question.

"Yes." Cody nods at me with a weak smile.

There was a small, comforting silence between us before I begin laughing softly. "Wow. Sorry I uh, blew up on you." I say as we continued walking.

"It's fine. I can't imagine what it was like for you. I mean, I kind of know how you feel. I get shit all the time about being 2nd generation and everything." Cody explains to me nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That must've been hard." I said with a small frown. "By the way, what did you really want to ask me?"

"Oh before?" Cody questioned. I nodded. "Oh, uh, nothing. Just forget about it." Cody says as he shrugs and shakes his head softly; stuffing his hands in his front pockets.

"No really." I say, stopping him for walking any further. "What did you want to ask me?"

Cody hesitated, before squinting one eye closed as he spoke. "Is it true, that you and Take-, Mark… were engaged?" Cody questioned in a soft tone.

* * *

_A/N: There you go guys; I hope it's not too short. Sorry if there's errors, I wrote it at Midnight and just quickly skimmed through it. Please review; I'd love to see what you guys think of the story so far. ;]_

_Next few chapters;__ Backstage Brawl you guys are waiting for, Michelle's past, Plus Michelle goes on a date, but not with who you think and what do Michelle, Cody and Layla have planned for the trio of Piggy James, Glam-a-man and Smelly Kelly? _


End file.
